The Adventures of Amelia Pond
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: What happened to young Amelia Pond before the Doctor came and after he left? This story narrates what Amy had to go through during those twelve years waiting for the Doctor.
1. It's Just A Crack Right?

For as long as she could remember, Amelia Pond always had her head up in the clouds wondering what was up there. What lurked in the depths of space that humans did not know? That was the constant question that went through young Amelia's mind as she grew older. Now that she was seven, not to old but getting a start at life, Amelia decided that she hoped whatever was up in the sky was better than her life on Earth. In the seven years of Amelia's life, her father had died, her mother had abandoned her, and she was forced to live with an odd, controlling aunt in England. Life was not to pleasant for the young Scottish girl.

Amelia is lying in her bed, her fingers laced behind her head deep in thought. She stares up at the ceiling, mentally calculating all of the cracks, paint smears, and anything else that happened to be on the ceiling. Just another boring night for Amelia. Her aunt, Shannon, had left her alone once again leaving Amelia bored out of her mind. She sighed deeply and sat up. What could she do?

She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. A full moon shimmered in the sky, large and bright. Amelia sighed and leaned against the window seal staring up at the stars, the cool wind from outside blew slightly at her. As Amelia stared, she looked for an answer even though she didn't know her question. Suddenly, a flash in the corner of her eyes causes her to jump around. There's nothing there. Amelia looked around, slightly in panic. Her heart beat wildly within her chest, her breathing loud. She laughed nervously, attempting to calm her swiftly pulsating heart. That was when she saw it. On her wall near her bed was a large crack. "How'd that get there?" Amelia asks a loud.

Cautiously, she walked toward the crack, her steps small and quiet. Her fingers are slightly stretched out toward the newly discovered crack in the wall. Amelia touched the wall lightly, a strange electrical current passed through her small fingers. She gasped and pulled her hand away, her head cocked to the side in curiosity. What had happened? Shaking her head, Amelia shrugged the crack off and lied back down on her bed. That was when she heard it.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia sat up and looked around, who had said that? "Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia's breathing started to pick up, her eyes widening to saucers. Who was saying that?

"Hello?" Amelia called out, her small voice echoing throughout the empty house. Nothing, not even a quiet sound of a pin dropping. Only silence. "Must be tired," she said to herself hoping that she was right. Amelia wandered over to her bed and laid back down.

Sleep was next to impossible for the girl for whenever she would close her eyes, a gargling noise would cause her eyes to pop open again. Fear shook young Amelia hard as she fought the urge to scream and hide under her bed. What scared her the most wasn't the voice, it was the looming crack on her wall. Amelia knew that it was no ordinary crack, it was something…evil.

Light shinned in from the hall as Amelia's bedroom door was opened. Shannon carefully walked over to Amelia's bed. Whenever she noticed that Amelia's eyes were still wide open she asked, "Why aren't you asleep dear?"

Amelia was about to tell her aunt about the crack but she hesitated. Should she tell her? Amelia sighed, "I heard voices. Coming from the crack in my wall."

Shannon rose an eyebrow at Amelia then laughed. "Readin' those crazy stories again Amelia?"

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, "No. I hear them Aunt Shannon!"

Shannon rose off of Amelia's bed, a small smile on her aging face. "Alright honey, whatever you say. Night love." Shannon left and silently closed the door behind her. Amelia's face scrunched up in anger, why didn't her stupid aunt ever believe her. She once again heard the voice coming from the crack in her wall. Silent tears streamed down her face, why couldn't they just leave her alone and pick on some other kid? Light sleep slipped over young Amelia. Little did she know that the frightening crack in her wall would lead her to a best friend.


	2. A Mad Man In A Box

Seven months had passed since the mysterious crack in Amelia's wall had surfaced. It was Easter meaning Amelia was home alone. Shannon had left Amelia hours ago to be with her friends. Shannon had offered to take Amelia along but she refused. She wasn't afraid to stay home alone or of anything else. Anything except the voices behind the crack in her wall.

The voices were loud and gargled causing Amelia to look up from her journal. A sigh escaped from her lips, the voices along with the crack were becoming more bothersome as the days passed. They just kept getting louder and louder making normal life unattainable for young Amelia.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

Amelia stood up, an angry expression on her face. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She screamed, tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks.

Amelia dropped down onto her knees, furiously wiping her cheeks. There was one solution she had yet to try, prayer. She had told no one of the frightening crack on her wall aside from Shannon. Amelia didn't want to make people think she was insane. "Perhaps I am..." She muttered to herself.

Amelia put her hands together and closed her eyes. It was time. "Dear Santa, I know it's Easter and I hope I didn't wake you but I need help. There's a crack in my wall," Amelia paused and looked over at the crack. It almost looked like it was mocking her. "And I know cracks are just cracks but not this one. Could you send someone to fix it? Or a police man?" Amelia's eyes popped open and looked toward her window. She had just heard a loud crash as if someone had demolished the small shed by the house. "Back in a minute." Amelia stood up and walked over to the window; she gasped at the sight. The shed had been demolished by a peculiar blue box. "Thank you Santa..." She muttered, wondering what could be in the box.

Amelia ran down the steps and then outside, a flashlight jiggling in her hand. She ran over to the blue box. Smoke and steam rose up from the box as if it were on fire. The doors were pushed open violently to reveal a wet, scruffy man. "Do you have any apples?" Amelia rose an eyebrow in confusion. Who was this man and could he help her? The man pulled himself up to reveal himself. He was ragged and tattered as if he had just gotten back from a fight. "Apples, that's all I can think about. I think I might be having a craving, never had one of those before..."

Amelia cut his rambling off, "Are you a police man?"

The man was now perched up on the side of the box, his long legs dangling off. "Why," he said while moving closer, "did you call a police man?" Amelia was about to say something when the man yelled in pain, clutching his heart. He fell off the box and landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked, worried about the man's health.

He waved his hand dismissively, "It's okay, I'm okay, this is perfect okay." A strange yellow aura passed out of his mouth and rose to the sky.

Amelia looked at the man in curiosity. "Who are you?"

The man ignored her, staring down at his oddly, glowing hands. "I don't know yet, still cooking. Does it scare you?" He asked, still watching his hands.

"No, it's just a bit weird."

He smiled up at her, "No, the crack in your wall." Amelia looked down at the wet ground, unable to meet his eyes. The man jumped off of his knees and leaned down toward her. "Come on," he said. Smack! The man fell back down onto the ground, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked, looking down at him.

The man's expression didn't change, "Yeah, steering's a bit...off." He jumped back up. "Right wall!" His stomach growled, "But first, food." The man walked toward her house, a spring in his step. Amelia watched him in shock, who was this man? The bitter wind blew hard at Amelia instantly freezing her. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Well come on then!" The man screamed at her, standing in the door frame watching her.

"He better be able to fix that crack..." She mumbled, slightly annoyed. Oh, he would do so much more than that to young Amelia Pond.


	3. Getting To Know Him, Then Heartbreak

Amelia sat in amusement, silently licking at some ice cream watching the eccentric man known only as the Doctor. For over an hour, he had asked for different foods then spit them back out. It had been highly frustrating for both Amelia and the Doctor. He now sat silently chewing on a fish finger that had been dipped in custard. Shivers ran up Amelia's spine as he took another bite of his "food". "So, what's your name?" The Doctor asked while dipping another fish stick in the yellow custard.

"Amelia Pond," she said proudly.

He cracked a smile and said with his mouth full, "Amelia Pond, sounds kinda like a fairy tale." He started to look around as if he expected someone to be watching him. "Where're your parents. I'm sure we've woken them up by now."

A sad look crossed over young Amelia's face, "Don't have a mum and dad …" Amelia's parents had been killed in a terrible car accident, Amelia had been the only survivor.

_-Flashback-_

_Five-year-old Amelia Pond and her parents, Christopher and Kristian, were driving home from a movie. It was a clear, silent night, a full moon glowed up in the sky. Amelia's dad was singing to some song on the radio making Amelia giggle in delight. She then closed her eyes fading into sleep. Just as Amelia was about to fall asleep, her mum screamed out, "Chris, watch out!" A pick-up truck had weaved into their lane, heading right toward them fast. Christopher yelled out in surprise and cut the wheel hard to avoid the weaving driving. It was too later though…_

_Smashing metal echoed through out the silent night. Amelia, frozen in fear, had no idea what to do. Blood trickled down the side of her face. A shard from the windshield had embedded itself within her scalp line. A by-passer named Mark jumped out of his car and ran over. He then rescued young Amelia. She screamed and thrashed against the man, yelling for her parents. The car, which had caught ablaze, then exploded. A harsh ringing echoed through Amelia's ears as she stared at the burning rubble, tears streaming down her cheeks…_

_-End of Flashback-_

The Doctor stared in question at Amelia, she had been staring at him for three minutes, her eyes distant. "Just an aunt," Amelia finally finished, her mind still preoccupied with thoughts of her mum and dad.

He then leaned forward, his hazel eyes full of understanding. He knew what it was like to be alone. "I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky," Amelia's aunt, Shannon, wasn't Amelia's favourite person in the world.

The Doctor looked at Amelia, a distant look in his eyes. "I know." A silent moment was shared between them before the Doctor asked, "So, where's this aunt of yours then?"

"Out."

"She just left you here alone?" The Doctor asked, anger plaguing his tone.

"It's not like I'm scared or anything!" Amelia defended, he made it sound like she was a child and that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself.

" 'Course not, box falls out of the sky, man comes out of box, man who eats fish custard," The Doctor pointed a fish finger at her.

Amelia giggled, "You're funny."

"Funny, hm," the Doctor bit his lip in thought, "funny's good." He then jumped up almost turning over the table. Amelia jumped up, surprised. "Now let's take a look at that crack!" The Doctor followed Amelia up the stairs and into her room. He ran over to the obvious crack in Amelia's wall, mumbling under his breath.

Amelia picked up a small, red orb and walked toward the Doctor. "I used to hate apples," Amelia stood completely focused on the apple in her palm, "so my mum used to draw faces on them…" She extended the apple toward the Doctor, a small smile on her face. That small apple was the only thing that Amelia really had left of her mum but she was willing to give it to the Doctor; it was the ultimate sign that Amelia trusted him.

The Doctor slowly took the apple, a small smile on his child-like face. "I'll keep this for later," he said while placing in into his pocket. Amelia's eyes widened, how could a whole apple fit into a man's pocket? It was at that point that Amelia knew that the Doctor was not normal, no, he was magical.

The Doctor, still focused on the crack, moved Amelia's desk and placed his hand on the wall muttering about two places in space that shouldn't have touched. Amelia was a bit confused but watched him in interest. He then placed his ear to the wall, a determined look on his face. _'Could he hear the voices to?' _Amelia wondered silently. The Doctor then started to look around and ran past her to grab the water glass on her table. He frowned at the water then threw it over his shoulder. Amelia's eyebrows knitted together, the Doctor's messes were starting to add up…

The Doctor, his ear placed on the cup, the cup placed to the wall listened intently. "Prisoner Zero has…"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia finished for him. "That's what I heard too."

He nodded then pulled out a strange looking device and then aimed at the wall, but then he stopped. The Doctor twisted around, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "You know when adults tell you that everything's gonna be alright but you know they're lying?"

Amelia sighed and looked away from the Doctor's eyes, she knew that he couldn't possibly be different than any other person she had every met. "Yeah…"

The Doctor gave her a nervous look, "Everything's gonna be fine." He then smiled at her and held out his hand to her. Nervously, Amelia took his hand. An electric feeling traveled through Amelia's hand, a smile crossed her lips. No one had really held her hand before… Amelia's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the Doctor moving about. Nervously, she looked around his body wondering what he was doing. A brilliant light then filled her eyes. That's when she saw it, a giant eye ball. Amelia jumped back, her breathing erratic. The Doctor then went on about physic paper and Prisoner Zero. He ran out into the hall like a mad man, "I'm missing something!" He spun around, looking in all directions.

A strange noise echoed through out the house. "No! No!" The Doctor raced down the stairs and out the door, Amelia struggled to keep up with his tall form.

"The engines are failing, she's gonna burn!" The Doctor yelled while running around insanely attempting to get back into the box.

"But it's just a box, how can it have engines?"

The Doctor looked at her, a small smile on his face as if he were a proud parent. "It's not a box, it's a time machine."

"You have an actual time machine?" Amelia asked, wonder and excitement in her eyes.

He ran around the box, casting a rope around its doors. "Not much longer if I can't get her stabilized. A five minute hop into the future should fix that."

A small smile formed on her face, "Could I come?"

The Doctor continued to cast the rope, "It's not safe in here, just give me five minutes." He jumped up on the side, his legs dangling down into the box. "Five minutes."

A disappointed look fell across Amelia's face, "People always say that…"

He twisted around and landed back down on the ground. The Doctor walked over to her and leaned down to look into her eyes. "Am I people? Do I even look like people?" His expression was warm, urging Amelia to trust him. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." She then smiled at him as he climbed back onto the side of the box again. He gave her one last look and then slipped off the side screaming, "Geronimo!"

The strange noise that had alerted Amelia earlier sounded as wind pushed at her face. She knew she could trust him, she saw it in his hazel eyes. When the sound stopped and the box had dematerialized, Amelia ran through her house and up the stairs into her room. She pulled out a raggedy suitcase and started to fill it with the things that she would need, such as clothes and her teddy. She then ran back down stairs and grabbed her knit hat and her coat. The Doctor had said five minutes and then he would take her along with him in his magical blue box.

Amelia ran outside, excitement brimming within her. She was finally going to get away from all of her troubles, her terrible aunt Shannon, the despair of Lendworth, and Rory Williams, the neighbor boy. Amelia ran over to where she had been standing less than three minutes ago, placed her suitcase down, and sat down eager for the Doctor's arrival. Five minutes was what he had said, five minutes and then they would be gone.

Hours soon passed yet still Amelia sat out waiting for the Doctor. She could feel her heart break as the sun slowly crept of the horizon. The Doctor had lied to her just like everyone else did. He had told her five minutes yet it had been over eight hours. She had waited for him… Young Amelia was still sitting on her suitcase, her elbows resting on her knees holding her chin up. Shivers ran down her spine as the bitter wind cut through her coat like a knife.

"Amelia? What are you doing out here?" Silent tears started to once again fall down young Amelia's cheeks. Shannon ran over to her niece in worry, "Amelia what's happened?"

Amelia silently stood up, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes furiously. Wordlessly, she picked up her suitcase and walked into the house, silently moving to her room. She dropped her suitcase and stared at the crack in her wall. The Doctor had fixed it, it was just a normal crack in the wall now. "You lied Doctor," Amelia muttered, her voice broken. "You lied…"

It rained for three days straight, which was very appropriate for Amelia's depressed mood. Shannon had no idea what to do with her moody niece. Time after time she would attempt to talk to Amelia but all she would do was stare out the window into the rain. When she was not staring off out the window, Amelia was furiously drawing. Shannon stood over her shoulder to look at the drawing and hoped that it would help her figure out what was wrong with young Amelia Pond.

The picture was of Amelia and a tall man in raggedy clothing along with a tall, blue box. "Oh that's really good honey, who's that there with you?"

"That's the raggedy Doctor," Amelia sat without lifting her eyes from the paper. "He fixed the crack in my wall." Shannon nodded, a nervous smile on her face. Could it be that her young niece was insane?

Slowly Shannon backed away, "Well okay honey, you have fun." Amelia nodded, completely focused on her drawing. Silently Shannon closed the bedroom door and walked downstairs. Knocking on the door alerted Shannon just as she sat down. Eight-year-old Rory Williams was standing on the porch, water dripping from him.

He looked up at her and smiled, his gaped teeth gleaming. "Hi Ms. Pond, can Amelia come out?" Usually Shannon was against Amelia running about in the rain but her extreme depression needed something to cheer her up. Shannon yelled from Amelia to come downstairs.

Slowly, Amelia came down. Rory smiled at her brightly, a small blush lining his cheeks. "Come on, Jeff's waiting for us." Amelia nodded, slight excitement in her eyes. She quickly pulled on her galoshes and ran out into the rain loudly talking with Rory.

Once Amelia was completely out of sight, Shannon ran into the living room and picked up the telephone and the phone book. Shannon scanned through the numbers. Soon the desired numbered was dialed and she waited nervously as it connected.

"Hello Doctor Mikael's office, can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to place an appointment with the psychologist." And that was where Amy Pond's adventure began.


	4. A Psychologist And Name Changing

_Yeah another chapter in the same day. No school today since the great flooding over the weekend (seriously I could freaking swim in my yard). Anyway, this is just the beginnging of the psychologists, hope you like it. ;3_

_Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, favourited, and added this to your story alert. Thanks a lot guys. ;3__  
_

* * *

Amelia was silently sitting in the waiting room of Doctor Mikaels' office nervously swinging her legs back and forth. Shannon sat beside Amelia engrossed in a gossip magazine. Amelia didn't like the setting she was in, it made her feel her terribly uncomfortable; especially the boy sitting across from her. He wore a long, black trench coat and heavy boots but that wasn't what bothered Amelia, no, he kept flipping open a pocket knife then closing it. Over and over again, the boy repeated these steps, making Amelia feel as if she were in danger. The fearful boy, whom was probably around fifteen, stopped when he saw Amelia's fearful expression. He cocked his head toward the side then smiled a small smile. Amelia felt her heart clench, the Doctor smiled the exact same way.

"Amelia Pond, Doctor Mikaels will see you know." Shannon grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her to her feet. Amelia shot the boy a fearful look as if he could protect her.

The boy stood up and knelt down in front of her. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad." He gave her an encouraging smile then stood back up and sat back down next to a grey-haired woman.

Shannon gave Amelia a small smile, "See? It won't be bad." Oh if only Amelia knew how terrible psychologists' were…

Doctor Mikaels was a tall, young man with hair that was stuck up in every direction. He gave Amelia a smile as he leaned down to shake her hand, "You must be Amelia." Amelia nodded and pulled herself into the seat in front of Doctor Mikaels. Yet again her legs started to swing back and forth, her fingers nervously tapping on her legs. "A bit nervous are we?" Amelia was silent, she didn't want to admit that she was.

"Doctor Mikaels I don't know what to do with her, she just goes on and on about this raggedy Doctor fellow. She is convinced he's a real person."

Amelia glared at her aunt, her green eyes blazing. "It's because he is real!" She shouted, her eyebrows furrowed together in anger. How dare her aunt think she was crazy?

Doctor Mikaels nodded, "Why don't you tell me about him?"

"The Doctor?" Doctor Mikaels nodded. "Well okay…" Amelia then told the story of how she met the raggedy Doctor and about the crack in her wall as well as the giant eyeball behind said wall. "He said he'd be five minutes but he's running late but I haven't stopped waiting." Amelia finished with a big smile, it felt good to let all of her experiences (what little they were) with someone else.

Doctor Mikaels nodded and scribbled notes down in his notebook while listening intently to Amelia's story. "That's uh very interesting Amelia," he said after a few minutes. He then scooted closer and leaned down to be eye-level with Amelia. "But I want you to know Amelia, he isn't real." He then spoke to Shannon about "grief" and "depression" as well as "loneliness". Amelia was getting more angry by the second. How dare they say that the Doctor wasn't real! The next thing that was heard in Doctor Mikaels' office was his screaming. "Ow, she bit me!"

Amelia smirked at him devilishly, score one for the Doctor. Shannon grabbed Amelia's arm hard and pulled her away from Doctor Mikaels. "Amelia Pond! What has gotten into you!"

Amelia glared at her aunt, "the Doctor _is_ real! I couldn't have made him up!"

Shannon glared down at her niece. She then looked up at Doctor Mikaels, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry about Amelia, she really believes strongly in this imaginary friend."

Doctor Mikaels shrugged his shoulders, still nursing his now bleeding hand. "It's fine. My you've got some strong teeth oh you eh Amelia?" He said with a small smile.

"Yeah and I'll bite you again if I have to," Amelia said with a smirk.

Doctor Mikaels glared down at Amelia, his patience non-existent. "Get out, get out right now!" He yelled at them, his eyes burning. Shannon, shocked at both her niece's outburst and the doctor's, she pulled her niece out into the hall. Wordlessly they walked toward the car. The ride home was silent, both of them too angry to speak.

When they arrived, Rory and Jeff were standing on the porch. Shannon glared at them, "Amelia can't come out today."

Amelia gave them both a look, wishing that her aunt would just run off somewhere. Amelia by-passed her aunt and ran up the stairs and into her room. She then pushed the desk that the Doctor had previously moved in front of the door. Shannon giggled the door knob, "Amelia open this door at once!"

"No! And don't call me Amelia!" She looked over at the crack in the wall then muttered, "It's too much like a fairy tale."

"Then what am I suppose to call you?" Shannon yelled back.

"Amy." From that point on, life would only keep going downhill for Amy Pond.


	5. Still Waiting For Him

Ten-year-old Amy Pond looked at her friends, Rory and Jeff, with bright eyes. It was Easter, three years ago the Doctor had crashed into the shed behind the house and fixed the crack within her wall. For two years now, Amy, Jeff, and Rory and waited for the Doctor on the swing-set hoping that he would arrive this time. Amy and Rory sat in the swing while Jeff sat on the frame above them.

"Come on, can't we play a game?" Jeff asked, hanging down from the bar upside down.

Amy sighed, boys were so impatient. She waved her hand at them, "You guys go on."

Jeff righted himself back up then hung down from the bar, he then let go landing on the ground. "Come on Rory!"

Rory bit his lip then looked over at Amy, she smiled at him, "You guys go on, I'll see you guys later." Rory then looked at Jeff, then sighed. Soon it was just Amy that sat on the swing set alone waiting for her raggedy Doctor. Over the last two years that Amy had waited for the Doctor, she began to think that perhaps he had forgotten her or maybe found someone else. "No, he said he was coming back," Amy said to herself proudly. She would wait her whole life for him if she had too.

Amy looked up at the sky, her confidence fading a bit, "Where are you Doctor?"

Shannon watched as her niece stared up at the sky, a letter in her fierce grip. It was a letter from Amy's fifth grade teacher about her concern about Amy's well being. The letter said:

_Dear Ms. Pond, _

_My name is Jennifer Lynn, I am Amelia's teacher. Over the past few weeks, I have noticed that Amelia has become increasingly distracted. Even more so than usual. It worries me so. _

_Last week, I had them write about their best friend. Now I would've thought that Amelia would have written about Rory or Jeff but she wrote about a man named the Doctor. The story that Amelia wrote was positively absurd! Now most children experience imaginary friends but this Doctor fellow, she's convinced he's real. _

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you as well as Amelia. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Jennifer Lynn_

Shannon's jaw was locked in agitation, what would it take for Amy to stop thinking about this Doctor fellow that she imagined up? She watched as Amy now played around with Rory and Jeff. She held on to Rory's hand whilst running away from Jeff, whom was screaming that he was Prisoner Zero. Rory was wearing a dress shirt and pants that were three sizes too big as well as ripped and ragged. They were not helping with Amy's fragile state... Jeff then tackled both Amy and Rory, all of them laughing hard. Shannon walked to the front door and yelled out to Amy. It was time to stop this madness...


	6. Talking, Screaming, and Running

_Sorry about the extreme delay, had a bit of writer's block and I've been sorta busy with school and stuff. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Minor warning for a bit of child abuse and intoxication (not the good kind either). So yeah, review and tell me what you think. Thank you too all that have favourited, alerted, and reviewed! You make writing fun. ;3 _

* * *

"Amelia, are you listening?" Amy heaved a heavy sigh and turned her head to face her fifth grade teacher, Miss Lynn.

"Honestly, no not really."

Mary slapped her niece's leg, "Amy, behave!" Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to stare out the window, her legs swinging back and forth.

Miss Lynn cleared her throat, adjusted her glasses, and looked down upon the file that sat on her desk; Amy's file. "Very well then, Ms. Pond I want to talk to you about Amy's _friend_."

Amy looked over at her teacher and smiled, "You're talking about the Doctor right? Well, I can tell you all about him. I…"

Miss Lynn cut her off, "that's sweet dear but right now I'm talking to your aunt okay?" Amy rolled her eyes and stared back out the window. Feigning slight nervousness, her legs started to swing back and forth as she tapped her fingers on her leg in a slightly musical pattern. Miss Lynn looked at Shannon, "It says here Amelia went to a therapist about three years ago is that correct?"

Shannon nodded, "Yes but we once attended once, she bit him…" If there was one thing Shannon hated it was having to speak of her niece's insanity with others. Not only did it make Amy look bad…it also made _her _look bad.

"I have a therapist friend, his name is Doctor Keefer, he's very interested in Amelia."

Amy sighed to herself, just what she needed someone else she had to bite because he said the Doctor wasn't real. She honestly didn't understand what was so difficult about believing in the Doctor. Couldn't they just believe Amy? Why was it that if she had a time-traveling friend who fixed a fearful crack in her wall, Amy was crazy? "It is quite important to get Amelia to understand that this _Doctor _fellow couldn't possibly exist."

"Have you ever seen him?" Amy asks, a slight glare in her eyes.

Miss Lynn looked flustered, "Well of course not."

"Then how do you his doesn't exist, just because _you_ haven't seen him doesn't mean he doesn't exist."

Miss Lynn brushed her off much like everyone else did, "Amelia, the thought of a time-traveling alien in a police box that's bigger on the inside with a pool in the library is impossible! There are no such thing as aliens!"

Amy sat back, stung by the harsh words her teacher had just spat at her. Slowly, tears started to prick at the edges of Amy's eyes but she wouldn't let that fall absolutely certain that the sight of her tears would make Miss Lynn feel that she had over-powered the ten-year-old. For the rest of their session, Amy sat stock-still unable to move.

"Come Amy, let's go." Amy looked up at her aunt, her expression was positively un-readable. Uneasily Amy slipped out of her chair and walked next to Shannon as they made their way out of the school building. The sky was dusky, the sun just about ready to set. Shannon's jaw was set hard as she walked to the car, how _dare_ Amy's know-it-all teacher to question her parental ability! It was down right ridiculous!

Soon, both Shannon and Amy were strapped in and heading for home that is until Shannon made an unexpected turn. She then pulled into the parking way of a shop that Amy wasn't familiar with. Wordlessly, Shannon exited the car. About five minutes later she returned, a brown, paper sack in her grip. Shannon then started up the car and started back en route to home.

The ride was absolutely silent, even the sound of their breathing was non-existent. The only sound came from the engine. Shannon's grip on the steering wheel was so fierce her knuckles stood up, straining a deathly white. Uneasily her fingers scrapping against her pants, Amy quietly asked, "Aunt Shannon are you okay?" She was silent. Finally they were home, the awkward car ride already attempting to be erased from Amy's mind. Shannon took the brown sack with her and walked into the house, completely ignoring Amy.

Amy shrugged her small shoulders and went up to play in her room by herself as usual. After about an hour, yelling from downstairs alerted Amy. She carefully placed down her doll of the Doctor as well as the one of her and cautiously walked downstairs. "Aunt Shannon?" She called, her voice trembling slightly. The sound of smashing glass echoed back to Amy as well as cursing.

"You little bitch, you've ruined my life!" Shannon glared down at her niece, her eyes hazed over. She had lost all respect from all of her friends because of the snot-nosed brat she was forced to take care of. Shannon made a grab at Amy but she sprinted up the stairs and shot into her room, locking the door. Amy dived under the bed absolutely terrified. "You're so selfish," Shannon slurred, "no wonder they're dead." Fingers intruded Amy's ears as she blocked out her aunt's harsh words. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, her breathing ragged and shallow. "Amy, I know you can hear me!" Shannon screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice slurred and almost incomprehensible.

Fear shook down Amy's spine as she cried, never before had she been afraid of Shannon but now she defiantly was. She clutched the doll that she had created of the Doctor, sure it was nothing like her handsome hero but it was all she had. "Please, please save me Doctor!"

A bang echoed through Amy's room along with thumping. Shannon stood uneasily shifting on her feet, she was so out-of-her-mind drunk that she wouldn't be able to remember any of this. She kneeled down and grabbed Amy pulling her out from under the bed. Amy screamed in both fear and shock, tears flowing even harder down her cheeks. Shannon jerked her to her feet, staggering as she did so. She then slapped Amy across the face hard. "Y….you are…insane!" Shannon said to Amy, her eyes completely unfocused. She then dropped to the floor, passed out.

Amy stood shaking hard, fear gripped at her so hard that she couldn't move her legs. Suddenly, she bolted. Not even caring to put shoes on, ten-year-old Amy Pond ran out of her house and out onto the road that lead into Leadworth. Amy ran as fast as she could, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her cheek stung as she thought of the sharp blow her aunt had gave her. At first Amy didn't know where she would go then she found that she had already decided: Jeff's house.

Uneasily, Amy knocked on Jeff's door unaware of the time. The wooden door opened to reveal Jeff's gram, Natalie. "Amy, what's wrong dear it's two in the morning!" In the dim light, the aging woman known as Natalie noticed the black eye that was starting to form on young Amy Pond's face. "Amy, who did this to you?"

"Aunt…Shannon…" Amy whispered past her heavy tears, she had not cried this much since the Doctor had first left. She collapsed against Natalie's waist, crying.

The aging woman picked Amy up and held her close, "Shush Amelia, you're safe now." After a while, Amy's sobs slowly started to turn to hiccups.

"What are you doing Gram?" Asked a small, sleepy voice. Amy watched in guilt as her best friend, Jeff, walked over to them rubbing his eye vigorously. "A…Amy?" He stuttered, shocked at the sight of the young Scottish girl. "What're you doing here?"

"I…"

Natalie cut her off, "She was just coming over to stay with us tonight weren't you dear?" Wordlessly Amy nodded, desperate to escape from the hellish nightmare of the events earlier in the evening. Natalie smiled at her grandson and Amy, "Now you two it's time for bed." She directed them both to Jeff's room deciding that it would be okay if they slept in the same bed. Once they were both tucked in, Natalie leaned down and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead. "Don't worry dear, it'll all get better soon."

Once the door was closed, Jeff grabbed his friend's hand and interlaced their fingers together. In the darkness, he smiled at her. "Yeah Amy, it'll all be alright." At this point, nothing seemed like it would be alright.


	7. To Go Back

For over a week, Amy stayed with Jeff and Natalie, afraid to return home as well as to her aunt. On the eighth day of her stay, Amy cautiously walked up to Jeff's gram. She was standing in the kitchen, her slightly aging body hunched over a cookbook attempting to read the small print without her reading glasses. "Erm…"

Natalie turned around and smiled at Amy, "Well hi there, sleep good last night." Amy nodded but it was a lie. Ever since Shannon had struck young Amy, nightmares of her drunken aunt would plague her sleep. Dark shadows were starting to form under Amy's green eyes making her look even more pale then she already was. Noticing Amy's trouble stance, Natalie kneeled down in front of her, "Something on your mind?"

Amy stared down at the sneakers that Jeff let her borrow, "I'd uh like to go home now…"

Natalie stood back up, a confused expression on her face. "Amy, she hit you, I can't let you go back into that house."

"No, I deserved it, I'll be okay." Amy gave her an encouraging smile but Natalie saw right through her.

Against her better judgment, Natalie sighed, "Okay…if you're sure." Amy nodded and smiled, silently thinking, _'Why did I do this?' _Within the hour, Amy stood in the clothes that she had been wearing when she ran away from her home, a nervous expression on her face. Natalie took her hand, "No worries love, I've got you." She then walked into the house, it wasn't a mess anymore. When Amy had left, glass had been scattered all of the living room as well as the kitchen; now there wasn't even a trace that it been there.

"Oh Amy, you're safe!" Amy was engulfed in a hug from her aunt. She stood rigid against Shannon, slightly afraid that when Natalie left that Shannon would beat her. "Don't you ever run away again!" Shannon stood up and shook Natalie's hand, "Thank you so much for bringing her home."

Natalie narrowed her eyes at the slightly younger woman, "Now Shannon if Amy runs back down to my house because you hit her I swear to God…"

Shannon rose an eyebrow, "Hit her? I never touched her."

Natalie balled up her fist, she didn't trust Shannon as far as she could throw her. Natalie pulled out a piece of paper and kneeled down in front of Amy, "Okay honey, are you sure you want to stay? You are welcome at our house." Amy shook her head under the hawk eye of her aunt. "Here," Natalie gave Amy the piece of paper, it was a phone number. "You call if you need anything and I do mean anything, okay Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Okay."

Natalie pulled Amy tight in a hug and whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you." Oh how Amy wished she could believe that.

As soon as Natalie left, Shannon glared down at her niece but she didn't move but she looked very restrained. "Go to your room, now." That was all she said.

Amy ran quickly up to her and slammed the door behind her, making sure that her desk was blockading the door. Finally she could relax. Amy crawled under her bed where her Doctor doll as well as the one of her were starting to gather dust. This was where she felt safe, away from everyone with her Doctor. That was who she needed, he was who could save her. Amy was desperate for the Doctor, her savior, to come back for her.

Smiling at the thought of the Doctor, Amy pushed over a new page in her sketch book and started to illustrate their first meeting. "You'll come back for me won't you Doctor?" She said to her sketch, he would wouldn't he?


	8. Why Should I Wait For Him?

**WARNING FOR RAPE/PEDOPHILIA. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

* * *

Amy changed a lot in the next three years: she cut her hair, started to wear boy clothing, and became even more distant outside of her two friends, Rory and Jeff. One day after another boring day at school as Amy was walking home from another boring day at school, she was confronted by three girls in her class. Amy pushed her hands into her pockets and did her best to ignore their stares as she passed by.

"Why do you think she's like that? One of the girl's asked.

"I heard she was abused."

"Oh yeah, well I heard she was molested by some old guy."

Amy stopped and turned to look at the three blondes obviously speaking of her. _'Molested by some old guy?' _She repeated in her head, attempting to find the reason for the strange statement. _'There not…'_They couldn't be talking of the Doctor, her best friend, could they? "Excuse me, would you please stop talking about me? Especially when all of that isn't true." Oh Amy Pond, she was still such a child inside. Did she really think that thirteen-year-old girls' would stop just like that?

One of the blondes stepped forward, Amy recognized her as Nicole Barnes; she sat behind Amy in math class. "Why don't you mind your own business?" She stepped toward Amy, she backed away.

"Hey, just leave me alone, please."

"Too late." That was when Amy Pond received the first punch in her entire life. Straight into where the ribs end, a sharp blow from Nicole knocked the wind out of her chest. Even Amy's aunt, whom had stopped with her constant yelling and hitting, had never punched her. Amy cringed as she felt the others join in. Punches to her face felt as if they shattered every single piece of bone underneath her pale skin.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Suddenly, Amy didn't feel anything. "Hey are you alright?"

Amy opened her eyes to look into the eyes of a man who looked just like the Doctor. Excitement filled over thirteen-year-old, Amy. "You've come back, Doctor!" With great enthusiasm, Amy jumped up and hugged the Doctor tightly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Oh you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you."

The man she thought was the Doctor simply looked at her strangely, "Uh little girl? I think you've got me confused with someone else, sorry." He smiled at her, "Is there anyone you can call to come pick you up?"

Amy stared at the man, tears furiously streaming down her cheeks. "You…you don't remember me?"

The man shook his head, "No, I think I'd honestly remember someone as cute as you." He said with a bright smile, the wind ruffling his shaggy hair.

Amy glared at the man then slapped him across the face, "All you had to do was say you didn't want me to come. You don't have to act like you don't know me."

The man glared at Amy, "It's because I _don't _know you!" He turned to leave, "You need help." He then stalked off muttering darkly to himself about ungrateful children.

Tears still falling down her cheeks, Amy blindly ran toward her home. How could the Doctor treat her like that? Just up and pretend like he didn't know who she was? _'Maybe it really wasn't him…'_ Maybe when the Doctor said five minutes he really meant that he was never coming back, just like Amy had previously thought. "Well if he doesn't even care enough about me to say goodbye then he doesn't deserved to be waited for." Amy nodded to herself, drying her tears with the back of her hand. If the Doctor wasn't enough of a man to tell her "goodbye" or "sorry I took so long" or "sorry I forgot about you", then he wasn't worth crying over.

"Aunt Shannon?" Amy said when she arrived home. Shannon looked up at her, her expression absolutely blank. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, the Doctor doesn't actually exist I just made him up because I was lonely." And then Shannon did something she hadn't done in a while, she smiled.

She then hugged Amy tight, "It's alright love, I shouldn't have hit or yelled at you, you were just going through an upset stage about your parents. I miss them too, everyday."

Amy did too, everyday that went by, she thought of her mother and father. _'They would've liked the Doctor.' _Amy bit her lip, forgetting about the Doctor was going to be harder than she thought. She excused herself to her room and like when she was a child, pulled herself underneath the bed and put her fingers in her ears. Silence fell. This is where Amy felt she could figure out things, where no one could see her or hear her; she was invisible.

"Don't forget him." Amy looked around in curiosity then pulled herself out from under the bed. There now standing at her window was her mother, Kristian. "You'll regret it Amy, never forget him." Then like that, she was gone.

"Mum? Mum!" Amy sighed deeply, she knew her mum was right. She could never forget the Doctor, no matter how much she wanted to. It was times like that when Amy wished she had never met the Doctor at all…

Trying to avoid the heavy thoughts that were invading Amy's brain, she decided to go crash at Jeff's knowing that him and Rory would be up playing video games. Saying bye to her Aunt Shannon, Amy pulled on her green, Army jacket and headed toward Jeff's down the road. After a while, Amy felt the strangest feeling. She felt as if she were being…watched. Suddenly, the feeling of someone's chest. "Oops, sorry." Amy said not really paying attention.

"Hey, I remember you, you were that girl on the street. You called me "Doctor" or something." The man laughed, the smell of alcohol reeking from every pore of his body. Amy turned to leave but the man grabbed her arm. She winced as hard pressure was applied, "Where ya goin' sweetheart? I'll be your Doctor." Tears were streaming down her face, how could this man-who could have easily passed as the Doctor's twin-be so… Amy didn't have the time to finish the thought as she felt the man roughly push her into a dark alleyway. She called out to scream but the man put a greasy hand over her lips. "Don't worry babe," he slurred, "everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

_Oh my, that was absolutely terrible to write! Seriously, I feel...bad now. Alas, Amy Pond can conquer anything but how's she going to handle this one? How will Rory and Jeff?_

_Thank you to all who have reviewed, added this to your favourites, and story alerts. You guys are awesome!  
_


	9. Standing Up for a Friend

_Sorry for the long wait and for the fact that this isn't a very long chapter. I've been working on this for the last hour and this is all I can think of. Hope it's alright.  
Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers and those who favourite and add to your alerts. You make writing interesting. _

* * *

When Amy woke up she could feel rain pattering against her features. She sat up, her back leaning against the stone wall. A strange sobbing noise echoed through the dark alleyway as Amy pulled her legs to her chest. Dark flashes of the night before ran through her min, stabbing every part of her being with fear and shame. She could see him-that _monster _- doing all of those disturbing actions to her childish body. Bile rose in her throat causing Amy to throw up what little she had in her stomach. Tears began to stream down her cheeks with so much fury she couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"Is there anyone in there?" It was Rory. Amy could see him peering into the alleyway, water dripping down from his nose. Fear coursed through Amy's veins, she didn't want her friend to see her in such a pathetic state. Silently Amy pulled herself to her feet, holding back the cries of pain that were desperate to escape. She clawed at the wall attempting to get away but she just couldn't. With a cry of pain, Amy fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Amy slowly came to she could feel eyes on her. "Oh Amy, you're finally awake!"

Amy blinked a few times to focus her eyes, standing over her looking down at her in concern was her Aunt Shannon. Amy quickly pulled her aunt down to her in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks furiously. Suddenly Shannon didn't see the child that had given her song trouble over the years but a broken child. She knew that after this, neither of their lives would be the same again.

Amy healed relatively quick, physical that is. Mentally…not so much. Constant nightmares plagued Amy making sleep next to impossible. Never before in her life had Amy been so thankful for her friends, they were the only thing keeping her sane. Rory, with his funny jokes and strange expression, and Jeff with his extremely hilarious stories about Rory. Together, they made the burden on Amelia Pond's shoulders a little easier to carry.

During a visit from Rory on Amy's fourth day in the hospital, a tall man with blonde hair in a lab coat walked in. "Amelia Pond?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Doctor Howl Darren, the hospital's psychologist." Amy stiffened, yet another person to invade her already invaded life…

Rory placed a hand on her's which made Amy feel a little relieved but Amy knew that the man would make her best friend leave. "I won't talk to you until Aunt Shannon's with me."

Shannon stepped into the hospital room, she had been going to get Amy a pair of clothes to go home in later. "Oh hello," she said looking at Doctor Darren, "you must be the psychologist. I'm Amy's aunt, Shannon."

Doctor Darren shook her hand, a crooked smile on his face, "Doctor Howl Darren." Amy rolled her eyes, her aunt would be the one to side with the evil psychologist's trying to pick apart her very being. "If it's alright I'd like to talk to Amelia, alone."

Shannon gave Amy a look and then to Doctor Darren, "If you think it's necessary…"

He cut her off, "Oh it is."

Rory grasped Amy's hand, his eyebrows knitted together, "I won't leave her."

Amy looked at her friend surprised, usually Rory Williams was outspoken, clumsy, and shy but at that moment Amy saw Rory as confident, strong, and understanding. A slight blush filled her cheeks and she squeezed her friend's hand, "Thanks," she whispered to him.

Rory smiled at her, his braced teeth gleaming, "No problem."

He was about to say something else when Doctor Darren interrupted him, "I'm sorry little boy but you'll have to leave until I'm finished talking to Amelia." That was when Amy snapped. She jumped out of the hospital bed she had been sitting in with Rory by her side and bit the man.

He snatched his hand back, "Ow!" He screamed, shaking his hand to attempt to stop the pain running through his palm.

"Never ever call Rory a little boy! He's my best friend! And you can't tell him what to do!"

Doctor Darren glared down at Amy but calmed down. He smoothed his lab coat, "My apologies Rory." He turned to leave, he looked at Shannon and smiled, "You have quite the child I don't know how you handle her." Then he left leaving Shannon, mouth a gape.

She looked over at Amy whom had taken her place next to Rory again, their fingers intertwined. "I don't either…" She mumbled, a small smile on her face.


	10. Being Alright

Amy left the hospital, Rory's hand in hers. The world seemed like a different place, the sun was shining, everyone just seemed to feel as if they were invincible; Amy felt invincible. Rory smiled at her and both of them ran over to where Jeff was standing. She took a deep breath, she would be alright.

"See you Amy." A woman's voice echoed to her.

Amy looked up to see Madeline waving at her. She waved back enthusiastically. "Bye!"

Shannon looked down at her niece, "Who's that dear?"

"A friend."

On one of the night's in which Amy had not been able to sleep in the boring hospital room, she would venture out into the other wards, her head up in the clouds. On the third night of being unable to sleep, Amy had walked past a woman with curly blonde whom was crying. A dark bruise darkened the woman's face making fear course up Amy's spine. She touched the bruise on her eye, hellish images passed through her head.

"You alright?"

Amy snapped back into the reality and looked at the woman, she was smiling. "Huh? Oh yeah…can't sleep." The woman nodded and patted the seat down next to her, Amy sat down next to her taking the woman's appearance in. Blood and dirt smeared down the side of her white shirt and jeans, mud caked on the bottoms of her boots. Before Amy could stop herself, she asked, "What happened?"

A dark expression fell over the woman's face, "I ran off the road…" She looked at Amy and then smiled, "But no worries. Why're you here?"

A frown came over Amy's face, "A man hurt me."

The woman patted Amy's hand comfortingly, "Do you have nightmares about it?" Amy nodded. "Once when I was around your age, a man hurt me, my father he…he left me to die. I had nightmares about it for a long time, but do you know what I do?" Amy shook her head, light tears prickling at her eyes. "I think of how amazing life can be, how bright and brilliant this world is. I think of my best friend. Then, I'm never afraid." The woman smiled down at Amy, "Do you have a best friend?"

Amy immediately thought of the Doctor but shook her head, her thoughts turning to Rory and Jeff. Amy nodded, "Two of the greatest."

The woman smiled, "Then that's all you'll ever need."

Amy and the woman-whom she learned was named Madeline Maybridge-talked for the rest of the night until a tall surgeon stood in front of Madeline. "Madeline Maybridge?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

He smiled at her, "Your husband is going to be okay, he should be fine."

A look of relief flooded of Madeline's face, "Thank you so much," she whispered gratefully. The man nodded and left. Before Amy could figure out what she was doing, she entrapped Madeline in a hug. When she pulled away, Madeline smiled at her, "What was that?"

"A thank you."

Not long after that, Madeline left to be with her husband after making sure Amy got back to her room okay. She ruffled Amy's hair, "You're an alright kid Amelia Pond, you're going to be just fine." Amy was soon alone after that. She crawled back into bed, pulled the covers up, and closed her eyes falling into the peaceful sleep that she missed.

"Amy wake up!"

Amy snapped to attention, "Huh?" She looked to her friends-whom were both smirking at her-.

"You were having a blast from the past." Jeff said placing his hands on his chest, "It's time to send you back to the future!" He quoted, mocking a line from a movie he'd seen.

Amy laughed, Madeline was right, she would be okay.

* * *

_Who can guess that movie quote? :D  
_

_Thank you to all of my readers and those who have reviewed, favourited, story alerted! Next chapter will be three years into the future when Amy is sixteen, a very confusing age. _

_Review if you'd like! :D  
_


	11. Dreams Of Him

The next three years of Amy's life were uninteresting. She became taller and lanker, got braces, she was just having a normal life or at least trying to. Amy still thought of the Doctor, not as much now but everyday when she arrived home from school she would look around her room and then to the crack on the wall and suddenly all of the memories rush back to her. From meeting him, to giving him the apple, to him leaving again. Everyday, that's what Amy would remember. She would of course just shake her head and go on with whatever she was doing but the pain of remembering would still make her heart ache.

"Amy, it's time for dinner!"

On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, Amy smiled and walked down stairs to where she knew all of her friends (aka Rory and Jeff) and her Aunt Shannon would be waiting with a cake and a smile. _'I wish the Doctor was here…'_ Amy sighed and stopped, sitting down on the stairs. She shook her head and ran a hand down her face. Lately, she thought more of the Doctor than ever. It was as if he visited her in dreams, which he did. He would be there in her backyard and she would kiss him, hard. Amy groaned letting her head fall between her knees, where were these strange thoughts coming from?

"Amy, are you coming down?" Jeff stood at the base of the steps, a small smile on his face. Before Amy could even realize what she was doing, she launched herself at Jeff her lips on his.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Amy and Jeff both jump away to see Rory, a glare of death on his face. He shoves Jeff which leads to a fight breaking out between them.

"What's going on in here!" Shouts Shannon as she looked over them in confusion.

Reluctantly, Jeff and Rory pull away from each other, glaring at each other. A small stream of blood fell down Rory's nose whilst a dark bruise was beginning to form on Jeff's eyes.

Amy looked at all of them, eyes wide. She bolted, running swiftly out the door and down the street. She ran up to the tall hill that over looked the entire town of Leadworth. Amy collapsed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She struggled to breathe, each breath more ragged than the last. She couldn't keep living like this, each passing day more painful than the last.

"This is all your fault!" Amy screamed to the sky, wishing the Doctor could hear her so he could understand the extreme pain she had went through the last nine years because of him. She pulled her legs close to herself as she cried so hard it felt as if she would fall apart.

'_What a perfect way to spend my sixteenth birthday…'_ Amy thought to herself after she had calmed down. The sun was now in the West, dipping behind the small buildings and hills. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She couldn't possibly go home, guilt still racking through her brain. How could she have kissed Jeff? Jeff of all people! Amy knew that Rory had always liked her in more than a friend way which made her feel even worse about kissing Jeff. Amy sighed again, the next few weeks would defiantly be awkward. She felt her slip into a light sleep, her mind forgetting all of the guilt and letting her dream about the one man she wanted, the Doctor.

"_Don't give up on me Amelia Pond, please don't give up." _

Amy sprung up, breathing hard. She looked around, the sun was rising in the East, she had been out all night. She needed to get home, now. While she walked, she thought of the dream she had. The Doctor had been standing in front of her wearing a suit, top hat, and a white scarf; he had looked positively beautiful. She had been older, now looking around the Doctor's age. Amy had pulled him close, never wanting to let him go. He had felt so warm, her head on his chest.

Amy shook her head hard, every single bad thing that had happened to her could be drawn back to that man. She should hate him, oh she should hate him with every fiber of her being. So why did she have dreams about doing nothing but loving him? She sighed again, why couldn't he just leave her alone?

When she got home, Amy could feel a sort of dark cloud loom over the house. Rory and Jeff were in the living room fast asleep, each of them a frown on their face. She looked at them, she owed them so much. She placed a hand on Rory's cheek causing him to slowly wake up. He jumped up about to yell out her name but Amy's lips stopped him, "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

Rory pulled her close, "It's alright."

"_Don't give up on me Amelia Pond, please don't give up." _

Amy bit her lip from starting to cry again, she had to stop thinking about the Doctor, he wasn't real! _'Then why do I feel so much pain?' _ That was a question Amy couldn't answer…


	12. The Great Gig In The Sky

The next three months for Amy went by painfully slow, yet some-what exciting. Her and Rory decided to give dating a chance, their relationship going on for over two months. Rory and Jeff still wouldn't talk but they would agree to hang out only if Amy was present. She heaved a sigh, looking to each of the boys on her either side. "Are you two every going to stop fighting?"

"We're not fighting," Jeff replied through gritted teeth. He didn't think it was fair that Amy kissed him and then went to be with Rory, it made him feel…used.

"Yeah Amy, we're not fighting," Rory glared over at Jeff. He didn't understand why Jeff was so mad at him anyway just because Amy wanted to be with him.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever you two." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she was so tired. Her dreams had kept her up all night. As if it had just happened, she dreamed of the Doctor on the night he had held her hand and fixed the crack in her wall. Every time she went to sleep, that was what she would see, _him_. It was driving her insane.

Jeff then stood up, "I'll see you guys later." Without waiting for a response to either of them, Jeff walked out of Amy's house and mounted onto his bike, swiftly pedaling away. "I don't understand what she sees in him away," he muttered darkly as he pulled out in the street to cross. The sudden lights of a car frightened Jeff into a stand still, his expression one of fear. He cringed slightly, a thought quickly passing through his: '_Why should I be frightened of dying? There's no reason for it, you've gotta go sometime.__'_That was the last thing he felt before he felt the front of the car connect with his body.

Jeff was thrown off his bike, his head slamming down onto the pavement. He groaned in pain, tears coming to his eyes. He hurt, oh he hurt so bad. "Amy," he whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh God!" Shouted a man, rushing over to his, a mobile in hand. "I need an ambulance, now!"

"Oh Amy," Jeff whispered once again, letting the darkness take over him.

_I never said I was frightened of dying.  
_

_

* * *

I know, that was heart-breaking. Used the lyrics to The Great Gig in the Sky by the wonderful Pink Floyd. I don't own Pink Floyd or Doctor Who.  
What will happen to Jeff? D:  
_


	13. It's Going To Be Alright, I Suppose

_I want to kick myself both because how short this chapter and how I haven't updated in basically forever! I am so freaking sorry, seriously! This is one of the last filler chapters that I'm going to have in this story so hopefully after this there shall be no chapter below 1,000 words; hopefully. Any how, hope you enjoy. Know that I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does. Okay, we're good. _

* * *

Amy sat numbly in the cold, harsh hospital chair. _'This is your fault,'_ taunted Amy's mind, sickly laughing at her. She hunched over, her head hung in shame. In a way Jeff's accident was her fault. If she hadn't kissed him and then gotten with Rory, Jeff wouldn't have stormed off and he would have been thinking clearly. If he died…Amy didn't want to think about it.

"This isn't your fault." Rory said for the thousandth time, placing a hand on hers.

Amy pulled away, "Just leave me alone." She stood up and walked over to where Jeff's gram, Natalie. She sat beside the aging woman, taking one of her hands. "Are you okay?"

Natalie laughed a bit humorlessly, "No offense dear but that isn't the most intelligent question to ask." Amy was about to say something when the doctor walked into the small ER, his face grim. "Oh no…" Muttered Natalie, fearing the worse for her grandson.

"Mr. Angelo is stable for the most part, he still hasn't woken up so we won't know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" Asked Natalie, a fresh set of tears in her eyes.

The doctor looked a bit unsure but nodded, "Only for a few minutes though."

Amy stood up with Natalie, holding the aging woman up. They all followed the doctor to the intensive care unit where Jeff lied in a hospital bed, bruised and bloody. Oxygen was given to him through his nose, different IV sticking out of his arms. Under the bright lights of the room, Jeff looked like a ghost.

"Oh my baby…" Muttered Natalie, at his side in less than an instant. She grabbed one of his limb hands, holding the hand like a lifeline. She collapsed down into the seat next to Jeff, bowing her head in both sadness and in prayer. "Please help my grandson," she muttered, her voice choked.

Amy stared at Jeff's broken body, tears silently running down her cheeks. Rory stood next to her, tears also in his eyes. _'This is your fault,'_ muttered Amy's mind again making her clutch to Rory as if she were about to fall off of the Earth. Her body trembling, Amy walked over to Jeff's other side. "I am so sorry…" She whispered, ghostly running her fingers over Jeff's swollen cheek.

"What's to be sorry about?" In an instant, Amy pulled away as if she had been burnt. Tentatively, Jeff opened his eyes, squinting at Amy. "If you want idiot boy than I can accept that," he paused, looking at Rory, "I just don't want us to grow apart, okay?" Amy nodded, tears once again running down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart," Natalie smiled through her tears at her awoken grandson, "everything's going to be alright."

Before closing his eyes again, Jeff looked at Amy then to Rory. He smirked, "Yeah, I suppose so."


End file.
